


The worst thing about Mary

by WSSHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Sherlock, Asexual Sherlock, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, One Shot, aromantic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WSSHolmes/pseuds/WSSHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during/post season 3 while ignoring the ending of HLV. Sherlock thinks about his relationship with John, what he wants from it and how Mary fits into the equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst thing about Mary

The worst thing about Mary was that she was entirely too likeble. She was intelligent, more so than any of John’s previous girlfriends. She also seemed to genuinely like Sherlock, and thus accepted him as part of John’s life where all others had wanted him gone. Even after she had shot him, Sherlock was able to forgive her. Both of them were selfish enough to want to keep John in their lives. It was why a skilled assassin had missed an easy kill shot. It was also why Sherlock had jumped from St Barts and faked his own death, also why he had proceeded to kill a man who knew too much. It was all to keep John Watson happy and safe. In this they had a common purpose.

Magnussen had been correct in that John Watson’s pressure point had been Mary and the yet unborn baby Watson. He was also correct in the fact that Sherlock’s pressure point was John. John had crept into Sherlock’s life, slowly making himself at home until Sherlock couldn’t imagine life any other way. The work had been Sherlock’s life and John had inserted himself so well into the work that there no longer seemed to be any distinction. 

When he had arrived back to London after his two years away, Sherlock had not ever considered that John would not be waiting for him at their home at 221B. This had been a massive oversight on Sherlock’s part. 

It was common knowledge that John liked women. It was hard not to notice when he kept going out on dates despite how bad he seemed at keeping up with the eventual relationship, not to mention how often he stated that he wasn’t gay. At the time though, John had been living with Sherlock and none of his girlfriends had lasted more than a few months at most. John had however been getting the sex that he required while still being content with his life at 221B. It had been the prefect arrangement. He hadn’t realised until he was standing on that roof with Moriarty, but John had become Sherlock’s number one, the most important person in his life. He had made the mistake of taking John for granted, of not realising how much John had cared for him in return, how much he would be affected by his fake suicide. 

For Sherlock, home was London, most specifically, in 221B Baker Street with John Watson. It was good to be back, but without John in the apartment it felt wrong somehow. Johns chair had been moved from the sitting room because he couldn’t stand to see it empty and know that it would likely remain so, now that John was living with Mary; now that 221B was no longer his home too.

After being asked to be best man at Johns wedding he now knew for certain how important he was to John, his best friend in fact, and hearing it had been superb. Sherlock had been both shocked and delighted with the news he had honestly never expected to hear from anyone. The fact still remained though that John was Sherlock’s number one, but he wasn’t Johns. Mary and the baby were obviously Johns top two priorities. If he were lucky Sherlock supposed he could possibly be number three. Since the wedding though, he had been seeing less and less of John. The Watsons had eventually gone on their sex holiday and when they had returned John had gone straight back to work. He was also taking on more hours than before in order to save some money in preparation for the baby. It became that he hardly had time for cases and was never available when Sherlock needed him to go out investigating crime scenes. John had only been to one crime scene in the last two month, though he had visited Baker Street to look over crime scene photos and notes when Sherlock needed a fresh perspective or medical opinion. 

Sherlock hadn’t wanted to believe Mrs Hudson when she had told him marriage changes people. How could a piece of paper, and public recognition of a relationship that already existed, for a couple who already cohabitated, ever change anything? It seemed that a baby and the creation of a family could change what marriage on its own could not.  
How do you tell your best friend that they were the most important person in your life? How do you tell them you were distressed by the increasing distance in your relationship? Especially in a society that prized romantic sexual partners above all else, where everyone else was ‘just’ friends. 

Sherlock had never been interested in sex with anyone. He had always seen it as boring and messy, an unnecessary distraction from more important an interesting things. He wasn’t particularly interested in romance either, couldn’t picture himself going on dates, remembering anniversaries or putting someone else’s priorities before his own, how dull. What he truly wanted was to continue his life as it had been before his two years away. The work plus John had been a winning combination. As he had said at the wedding, he would solve the crime and John Watson would save your life. John was a perfect conductor of light, just what his genius needed. He was just what Sherlock needed and he could only ever imagine them growing old together, working together until their bodies failed.

Sherlock’s phone beeped and he quickly reached into his pocket. There was a text from Mary.

‘My next scan is in two days, 10:30am. Come and see your niece before she’s born. xx’

Niece? Him as an uncle? He wasn’t related, surely Mary was mistaken. Perhaps the pregnancy hormones were getting to her? They could do that couldn’t they? But she was always so sharp how could she make such a mistake? Of course he knew about Mary’s upcoming appointment, knew which doctor she was seeing, he had looked her up. Sherlock had in fact been mentally tracking her pregnancy, couldn’t help his curiosity. It would be fascinating to see this stage of foetal development from the inside though.

‘I’ll be there- SH’ he typed back.

‘See you then :D xx’ was Mary’s immediate reply.

A few minutes later and he was still processing the fact that Mary obviously thought of him as the child’s uncle. Did John share this view? Perhaps because she didn’t have any family herself, she was substituting John’s best friend as an uncle. Did people do that? John obviously had Harry to act as aunt, though they weren’t close. He would need to talk to John about this.

‘Mary implied I was to be the uncle to your child?- SH’ he typed to John.

‘Oh, we had talked about it yes. She was supposed to wait to bring it up with you. I wasn’t sure you would be interested,’ John replied about ten minutes later. That was quick for him these days, but checking the time it seemed he had just started his lunch break.

‘Why wouldn’t I be interested?-SH’

Sherlock couldn’t ever remember showing distain for children. He liked them better than their adult counterparts in most cases. Children started off curious and eager to learn, more open minded. It was only when they got older that they began to cause trouble, to be conditioned by the views of those around them. 

‘Oh well good then. Did she invite you to the scan on Wednesday?’

‘Yes, told her I’d be there.-SH’

‘Good, well I’ll see you then.’

Sherlock found he was actually looking forward to the chance to observe the child’s development, especially in the early stages after birth when they grew so much in both body and mind. He hoped John and Mary would let him. 

The worst thing about Mary, Sherlock concluded later, was that she was also creeping her way into Sherlock’s life, at a faster rate than even John had. This should be statistically impossible; it had to be her association with John that made all the difference. She was good for John, he couldn’t deny that. 

Sherlock found he was looking forward to Wednesday, and it wasn’t only because he would get to spend time with John.


End file.
